The present invention relates to paperboard cartons and more particularly to the construction of the opening mechanism for elongated cartons.
At the present time rolls of sheet materials are often packaged in elongated paperboard cartons. For example, the consumer may purchase an elongated sheet of aluminum foil, waxed paper, plastic wrapping material, joined flat plastic bags, or other sheet-like materials, which are wound about a hollow tubular paperboard spool. The sheet-like material, wound on the tube, is packaged in a paperboard carton, which is generally an elongated carton. The carton is generally rectangular in cross-section and has a top openable cover member having a hood, the hood extending partially over the front panel of the carton.
A metal cutting strip having an exposed serrated edge is attached to the free end of the carton's hood or along the base (bottom edge) of the carton. The cutting strip is used to tear the material rolled within the carton. For example, a consumer will open the carton, pull out the desired length of sheet material, such as waxed paper, and tear off the removed length of sheet material by pulling the material against the serrated edge of the metal strip.
In one type of elongated carton the cover member is held closed and sealed by a removable strip formed by two parallel breakable score lines. The customer, to open the carton, lifts a free end of the paperboard strip, pulls the strip away from the carton and separates it from the carton. However, sometimes the strip, when pulled, may break or tear, leaving the carton still closed. In that situation, it may be difficult to raise the still-secured portion of the strip and pull it away from the carton. In addition, when the paperboard strip is pulled, it exposes the serrated edge of the metal cutting edge. That edge, which may be located at the base of the carton, may be sharp and may cut the user's finger as the user pulls on the paperboard tear strip.